A Hundred Moments of Hermione and Ron
by harryhermionerw
Summary: 100 drabbles of moments in Hermione and Ron's relationship. From friendship to arguing to their relationship to marriage - not in chronological order. Written for SnitchSeeker 100 challenge.
1. Homework

****

**So, this was written for SnitchSeeker 100 challenge. The challenge is to write a hundred 100 word drabbles about any character or pairing, with one word prompts. The prompt is the chapter title. I chose Hermione/Ron. These are each exactly 100 words long, and trust me, it's harder than it looks. **

**This is not in chronological order. I'll try to let you know about when each one is supposed to be set.**

**So please, read, review, and let me know what you think. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter - my name is Kristen, not JK Rowling.**

**Setting: In the common room, late at night, probably 6th or 7th year.**

_**100. Homework.**_

"Please, Hermione," Ron begged.

"Absolutely not, Ronald Weasley," she snapped back, at wits' end. Would it _kill_ them to do their homework without her help?

He scowled, turning to Harry. "Talk to her, mate. She listens to you better."

Harry shook his head. "I'm not getting into this one. No way."

"He's right," she told him. "Do your own homework, or better yet, get Harry to help you."

He gave her a frustrated look, before turning to Harry. "Please. Mum will kill me if I fail anything this year."

Hermione looked to the heavens, and then sighed. "Give it here."

**A/N: Please review. :) It's the only thing us authors will ever get for writing fanfiction. :D**

**Thanks to Wotcher-Tonks and Violin Ghost for pointing out the mistakes in this chapter, I fixed them. :)**


	2. Kiss

**Sooo... I don't own Ron or Hermione or Harry or Ginny or their children. )**

**Setting: Harry and Ginny are over for dinner, and Hermione and Ron are setting the table - it's summertime, and all the kids are home, hanging out with their aunt and uncle.**

_**61. Kiss**_

"Don't you dare, Ronald," she hissed, evading his reach.

"Don't what?" he asked innocently as he set the table.

"Harry's here, dimwit. D'you want to get caught snogging by your sister and best friend?"

"They're both old enough to know we kiss. We have two children, 'Mione, how else d'you think they came about?" he asked, moving close and catching her wrist.

"Please refrain until they leave, Ron."

He dropped a quick kiss on her lips. "I'll refrain," he promised.

She smiled and kissed him back. "I love you," she told him.

He smiled back. "I love you too, 'Mione."

**A/N: So.. review, please. )**


	3. Slap

**I'm not sure what Ron did to piss off Hermione. Probably played a trick on one of the Order members with Fred and George. It's their seventh year, and Ron still hasn't grown out of it.**

**Don't own anything.**

_**69. Slap**_

He backed away slowly from her, judging her angry mood correctly. "'Mione, c'mon. It was all done in good humor."

Her eyes flashed at him. Good humor? She'd show him good humor. "Don't 'Mione' me, Ronald," she scowled at him. "Good humor," she scoffed. "Do you want to get killed? We're in the middle of a war, you idiot."

Taking a risk, he stepped forward. "Calm down, honey, we didn't mean anything by it."

Her hand cracked against his cheek. Feeling marginally better, she smiled.

"Oiy, why'd you slap me?" Ron asked angrily, rubbing his cheek.

"Don't call me honey."

**A/N: Review, please! :)**


	4. Divination

**Fourth year. Just a little snippet of their arguing, and Harry reacting.. or not reacting to it.**

**Don't own Harry Potter. I really don't.**

_**6. Divination**_

Hermione dashed to the Divination tower to wait for Ron and Harry. She couldn't believe they were still in this class. Divination was a farce, as far as she was concerned.

Finally, they walked out, talking about how annoying the class was.

"Why do you two take it if it's so annoying?" she asked.

Ron rolled his eyes. "We have this conversation every single time after class," he said.

"Because you two always talk about how awful it is every time," she shot back.

Their fight continued in that vein, as always.

Harry rolled his eyes. Here they went again.

**A/N: Pretty please? Review? With sugar on top? :D**


	5. Classroom

**So here's chapter five. Hermione and Ron are patrolling. It's sixth year, if you want to know.**

**Annnnnd my name is not JK Rowling, I don't own Harry Potter.**

_**33. Classroom**_

Hermione pointed toward the nearest classroom, fed up with Ron's antics. "Now, Ron."

He rolled his eyes. Couldn't she wait until they got back to the common room to yell, so there were witnesses?

"Ronald Weasley," she began stiffly.

Stiff was never good for him… "Yes?" he sighed.

"We're patrolling," she stressed.

He interrupted. "Yes, I know. We're patrolling. Behave, act like a prefect, we have to be on our best behaviors because people look up to us, blah, blah." He shrugged. "I've heard it a millions times. 'Mione, I'm never going to learn."

She sighed. That was for sure.

**A/N: Annnnnnnnd please review. :)**


	6. Yule Ball

**The name says it all. Yule Ball, fourth year. I took the image from the movie, though, because I barely remember her dress in the book. I think it was.. blue? I like the movie better for this. :)**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

_**49. Yule Ball**_

Hermione descended down the stairs, smiling from ear to ear. She had never been more confident in herself in her entire life.

It was the dress. It flowed down her, accenting her figure flatteringly. The color brought the pink out in her cheeks that was helped by the blush that Ginny had made her wear.

Her hair was tamed, and had been brushed and twisted until Ginny and Lavender were satisfied that it fit 'her look'. There were about ten pounds of hair spray and a few charms to make sure it stayed put.

All Ron could do was stare.

**A/N: Review, please! :)**


	7. Owl

**Chapter seven. It's just a little snippet of life in the Weasely household. It's around bedtime. Rose's tantrum is about going to bed, by the way. In case you wanted to know. I didn't have enough words to tell you about it.**

**As always, I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, well... would I really be sitting here, writing fanfic?**

_**27. Owl**_

"Hermione!!" yelled Ron.

"What?" she shouted back, harried. She had just finished dealing with Rose's tantrum, and changing Hugo's clothing. Hugo had the flu, and Rose was probably catching it – she was more irritable than usual.

"You have an owl," he said, as he walked into Hugo's room and leaned against the doorjamb.

She threw him a look. "Deal with your daughter," she told him. "I'll be right there."

Ron grinned at her. "She's just tired. And it's from Ginny," he added.

Hermione glared at him. "Go. Rose. Now."

"Yes, ma'am," he said laughingly, straightening.

She sighed. Same old Ron.

**A/N: Guess what I'm going to say?? Review please. :)**


	8. Newspaper

**Just a regular Sunday morning at the Weasley household. :) Oh, and in my head and this story, the newspaper comes by the fireplace. I know it comes by owl in the book, but... Oh well.**

**Don't own anything.**

_**99. Newspaper**_

She grabbed the paper from the fireplace, and tried to blow the soot off of it. Stubbornly, it all stayed on. She wasn't the one who wanted to read it, so she shrugged and dropped it where Ron usually sat, and started making breakfast. It was Sunday, and her day to cook.

Ron came downstairs, bleary-eyed and stumbled over to her. "Hey 'Mione," he mumbled, giving her a quick kiss.

"G'morning," she said, smiling at his lack of coherency.

"Love you," he mumbled again, pouring coffee.

"Love you too," she laughed.

Ahh, mornings in the Weasley household. She loved them.

**A/N: Yep, you should know what to do by now. Review, please. :)**


	9. Quill

**Okay, here's chapter nine. Basically the setting is that they're taking notes and Ron needs a quill. Self-explanatory. Doesn't really need a year or class.**

**As always, I don't own Harry Potter - besides, I rather have Draco. :P**

_**26. Quill**_

"Hey, 'Mione," Ron hissed under his breath at her.

"What?" she whispered back.

"D'you have a quill I can borrow?"

She and Harry exchanged a look. His 'borrowing' was legendary. She had never gotten a single quill back from him. Fed up with it, she went to Fred and George and purchased one of their special quills.

Pretending to be annoyed, she rolled her eyes and dug into her bag for the quill. She handed it to him, and then waited.

The quill roared and exploded into streamers. Ron gasped. He turned to Hermione accusingly. "Hermione!"

She and Harry grinned.

**A/N: As always, author's are review whores. Please review. :)**


	10. Mooch

**Ahh, same old Ron. Gotta love him. On the train to Hogwarts. I know Ron and Hermione have to go to the prefect cart, but... Oh, and it's 6th year. I know it says five years, but they're starting their sixth year, but only spent five together. Make more sense?**

**Don't own any of it.**

_**63. Mooch**_

"Hey, Harry?"

"No," he replied, knowing exactly what he wanted.

"But..." he began, before Hermione interrupted this time.

"Ron, stop trying to beg food off of people," she told him without looking up from her book.

Ron rolled his eyes. "C'mon Harry. Just one."

"It's never just one," he said.

"C'mon," he pleaded.

"No."

Ron sneaked a glance at Hermione, trying to find an ally. Finding none, he turned back to Harry. "Please?"

Hermione sighed, giving in. He would never shut up until he got it. Five years of him had taught her that. "Just give up, Harry."

Ron grinned.

**A/N: You know what would make me very happy? If you pressed that review button and told me what you thought. :D**


	11. Plaid

**Hmmm. Sometime after their wedding. Hermione's hanging out with the other Weasley's too much lately, what do ya think?**

**And, of course, I don't own Harry Potter.**

_**87. Plaid**_

"Hermione?" Ron choked out from their room.

"Yes, Ron?" she called, forcing impatience into her voice. "Are you almost done? We're going to be late." Actually, they weren't, but he didn't need to know that.

"Er, are you sure this is what we're supposed to wear?"

She fought the smile from her voice. "Yes, Ron," she called again, readying the camera. "Come on, Ron, let's go."

Ron came out, tugging down the plaid kilt he was wearing, swearing.

She snapped a picture.

He glanced up, and saw the camera. "Hermione!!"

"April Fools," she laughed. "Now go put on real clothes."

**A/N: Pretty please review?**


	12. Bore

**Ohhh, Hermione's letter out her fun side still... She must have been hanging around Fred and George too much. :P So... this is basically one of Harry and Ron's crazy ideas... sixth year. Just letting off a little steam as tension build and the war gets closer.**

**And, as always, I don't own Harry Potter. Thanks for thinking it, I'm flattered. Haha. **

_**52. Bore**_

Ron groaned. "I've heard it a million times, Hermione. Please, don't quote again. We can't do it because somewhere in Hogwarts, A History it says that we can't because of some charm or something."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I wasn't going to say that. I was _actually_ going to say that this is a good idea."

Ron and Harry shared a glance.

"You're not going to be a bore and drone on about how it's a bad idea?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Nope," Hermione told him. "I've decided to try and be more open to fun."

Ron grinned. "Let's do it."

**A/N: Please review. Pretty please?**


	13. Dungeon

**Sixth year. It's mostly self-explanatory. Enjoy.**

**And nope, don't own Harry Potter.**

_**46. Dungeon**_

Hermione walked down to the dungeon with Harry and Ron. They had detention, and for some reason, she had gotten roped into walking down there with them. She wasn't quite sure how Ron had twisted her around until she agreed to go with them.

Ron kept stealing glances toward her, hoping she didn't notice him watching her. She was so adorable when she was puzzling things out.

She felt him flicking glances at her, and she puzzled more about that. Did Ron like her? _Like _like her?

Ronald Weasley. Best friend for six years. Now, boyfriend material.

She smiled. _Finally._

**A/N: I'd be very happy if you reviewed and told me what you thought... :)**


	14. Gape

**Soo. Obviously, Ron and Hermione are getting married. I looked it up on Wikipedia, Hermione found her parents and undid the memory spell, so... Her father's walking her down the aisle.**

**Don't own Harry Potter.**

_**57. Gape**_

Hermione walked down the aisle with her father at her side. She felt like a princess. The way she felt at the Yule Ball had nothing on this, on what she was feeling now.

Ron looked up nervously. His mouth dropped open when he saw her.

A smile crept across her face when she saw his expression. God, she loved this man. A woman could do well with a guy who gaped at her in shock when he saw her.

"I love you, Ron" she mouthed at him.

He managed to stop gaping and mouth back: "I love you, too."

**A/N: Review? Please?**


	15. Wand

**It's self-explanatory, I think. Rose is picking out a wand for Hogwarts, being a typical eleven-year-old.**

**And, as always, I wish I owned Harry Potter, but I don't.**

_**19. Wand**_

Hermione looked at Ron. She couldn't believe their daughter was picking out her wand.

Ron reached to take Hermione's hand and squeezed. She smiled gratefully, then turned to Rose. "Now, Rose, please don't break this wand like your father did."

Rose looked up wide-eyed. "Dad broke his wand?"

Hermione grinned. "He did. Then when he tried to use it, it always backfired."

Ron turned red. "Let it be known I used it defending your mother's honor."

Rose turned to her father. "You did?"

"Of course. Even then I loved her."

"Awwwwwww," Rose smiled. "Now, can we look for my wand?"

**A/N: Review? I'm not sure if I can come up with 100 ways to write this... lOl.**


	16. Torch

**So, let's see... Self-explanatory, I hope. Ron's asking Hermione if she'll marry him. I hope you enjoy it. :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. I really don't.**

**45. Torch**

_**Part One of Two**_

"Hey, Hermione?"

She turned around to see Ron standing behind her. She smiled. "Thank you for an amazing night, Ron."

He half-smiled back, shifting nervously. "So, um. I'm not sure how to do this."

"Do what?"

He took a deep breath, and went down on one knee.

"Hermione Granger, I've loved you for what seems like forever. Will you marry me?"

A smile crept across her face. Ron had carried a torch for her? For years?

"Yes. Of course I will."

Ron smiled, relieved. "I love you," he said, standing up.

"I love you, too," she replied, hugging him close.

**A/N: Review, please!**


	17. Author's Choice 1

**This goes with the one right before this - Torch. It's a continuation at the request of one of my readers. :P Enjoy.**

**And, as always, I don't own anything.**

**78. Author's Choice #1**

_**Part Two of Two**_

He picked her up and swung her around.

She squealed, her arms going around his neck instinctively. "Ron, what are you doing?"

"Being spontaneous," he laughed.

"C'mon, Ron, put me down," she grinned.

He did so, before kissing her soundly on the lips. "I love you," he repeated.

She gave him a longer kiss. "Love you, too."

"Let's stay here for a while, and then we can go tell everyone."

Hermione smiled. "Who knew you could come up with a smart idea."

He pretended to be insulted. "I can be smart."

Laughing, she kissed him. "It's why I love you."

**A/N: Review? **

**A/N 2: I've been told Hermione's reaction is a little sedate, so I may come up with another proposal somewhere down the line. :)**


	18. Author's Choice 2: Roller Coaster

**Sooo. I wrote this in about three minutes, with a sudden burst of inspiration. Thanks to my new friend, who gave me the inspiration, but who probably won't ever read this, because it's a romance fic. ****Dream of roller coasters. ;)**

**Oh, and for the setting, Hermione talked Ron into going to a Muggle amusement park, and he's wary of riding one of the roller coasters. It's a bit of fluff, nothing more.**

**Don't own anything, at all. :)**

**79. Author's Choice #2 – Roller Coasters**

"C'mon, Ron, it can't be worse than riding a broom," Hermione laughed, tugging on his hand.

He looked at the wooden structure towering before him, looking slightly green already. "How'd I get talked into this again?"

"C'mon, Ron. Please? For me?" she asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hermione, I'm not sure this is a good idea," he said slowly, watching people fly by at sickening speeds.

"Surely you aren't afraid of a roller coaster? You fly around on a broomstick daily, trying to avoid Bludgers and angry Chasers. This can't be that bad."

He nodded. "Yes, it can be."

**Please review? Thanks :D**


	19. Muggle

**Thanks to Woollongong Shimmy, who kept bugging me to update. :D Here it is!**

**R****on's kinda OOC, a bit, I suppose, but pretend he's been hanging around George a lot lately. Um.. it's obvious. She's undone the memory spell on her parents, brought them back, and Ron's meeting them, like, really meeting them, for the first time. :) I hope you like it, it's really hard when you only have 100 words to work with. Trust me, if they could be longer, I would write them longer. :P Oh, and these are not betaed at all. So if you spot a mistake, tell me, and I'll fix it.**

**Disclaimer: If I was JK Rowling, would I really be here, writing fanfiction? I don't own Harry Potter, or Pocket Full Of Sunshine (which I am listening too right now).**

**Enjoy. ;)**

_**36. Muggle**_

"Ron, please act normal," Hermione plead. "You're meeting my parents. For the love of Merlin, act normal."

Ron looked affronted. "Are you saying that you don't like the way I am?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Of course I do. But they're _Muggles._ They don't understand anything about magic. They're dentists, for heaven's sake."

"So, they're boring?"

"No!" Hermione sighed. "Just, please try?"

He sighed. "Fine. For you," he added. "But no promises!"

"That's all that I ask," she smiled, kissing him.

Grinning, he pulled back. "So, 'Mione," he began mischievously. "What exactly is _normal_?"

Hermione simply laughed, shaking her head.

**A/N: _I got a pocket, a pocket full of sunshine... _Make my day brighter by reviewing? It's all us authors get for fanfic.. :)**


	20. Care of Magical Creatures

**Soo... here's one that's been brewing for a while. Hope you like it! I wrote this when I was dead tired, and I have no betaer, so please excuse any mistakes. I'm not exactly pleased with the last couple of lines, but I gave up and posted it anyway.**

**This is actually taken from the third movie. During COMC, and Harry's attempting to approach Buckbeak, when Hermione grabs Ron's wrist.**

**Disclaimer: I own _nothing._** **Anything you recognize is Rowling's.**

_**7. Care of Magical Creatures**_

He looked down to see someone's hand clamped on his wrist. He had seen that hand thousands of times – he had watched it write, watched it perform thousands of spells and charms, and watched it point out mistakes in his homework.

It was Hermione.

Worried for Harry, granted, but she was holding _his _hand.

And he found he didn't mind.

He looked up.

She had an odd expression on her face.

Quickly, each pulled away, stepping apart.

Neither was sure of the other one, so they avoided each other's gaze.

Still, the feeling of her hand on his wrist lingered.

**A/N: Please review! It'll only take a second, and it's all us authors get for writing!**


	21. Pace

**Many, many, many, _many _thanks to my new betaer, Color in a Black-White World. :D You should go check out her stories. They're pretty amazing.**

**Ahh, onto the story. The setting: Hermione is giving birth to Rose, their first child. They're at St. Mungo's. Ron is freaking out, and Hermione is as calm as can be. And, as always, I do _not_ own Harry Potter. **

* * *

**_66. Pace_**

He paced.

"She sent me out for air!" he said yet again, shoving his hand through his hair.

Harry, who had been watching him for the past thirty minutes, tried not to laugh. "You were taking up all the air. Calm down. Everything'll be fine."

"Fine. Right." He took a deep breath.

Harry grinned. "Now go in there and hold her hand."

"Okay." He turned back to Hermione's room and stepped inside.

Hermione looked up, smiling at him. "You okay?"

"Never better," he replied, crossing to her. "I love you, Hermione."

She took his hand. "I love you, too, Ronald."

**A/N: Please let me know what you think! Reviews are all us author's get for writing. :)**


	22. Boggart

**Okay, so this is during their third year DADA final exams - Hermione's facing the boggart part of the exam. Remus Lupin is actually the one who asks Hermione what's wrong, but I didn't have enough words. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

_**50. Boggart**_

She burst out of the trunk where the boggart was, screaming. Ron and Harry, who were already through the course, ran towards her.

"Hermione? What's the matter?"

She froze. She couldn't tell everyone – especially Ron – that she had seen Ron die. She had stood there, staring at him, before screaming, horrified.

"P-P-Professor McGonagall! Sh-she said I'd failed everything!" she lied. It was convincingly plausible.

Ron snickered. She was too shaken to care. Ron and Harry moved closer. She nearly leaned into Ron before catching herself. Even shaken, she had pride.

Still, she took comfort from his hand on her back.

**A/N: Please leave a review, it's all us author's get for writing. :)**


	23. Depression

**Okay, I have to say something. You guys are _amazing. _Over 8000 hits, and 52 reviews? I love you guys!! :D Thank you soooooo much.**

**So, this one is rather self-explanatory. Ron doesn't know how to ask Hermione out, so Harry's willing to help. Oh, and this is after Hogwarts, and Ron, Hermione, and Harry all share a flat. This is going to be a four-part series, so the next three chapters go with this. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, as usual.**

* * *

_**81. Depression**_

**_Part One of Four_**

Ron stared morosely into the fire at their flat.

Harry sighed. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," he sighed.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I don't believe that. Is it Hermione?" he guessed.

Ron's head whipped around to face him. "Wha-? H-how'd you know?"

Harry laughed. "Because it's obvious. What's wrong?"

Ron turned a bright shade of red. "I don't know how to ask her out," he admitted.

Harry thought for a minute, before an idea hit him. "Truth or dare."

Ron looked confused. "Truth or dare?"

"A muggle game that…" Harry began.

The door opened. "Hello, boys. What's up?" Hermione asked.

**A/N: Please review! :) Even a word or two makes my day.**


	24. Dare

**So, my dears, here I am again, updating. This is the last day before school starts for me, but never fear, I have the next two already written and waiting, just in case I find myself swamped with homework. I don't imagine I will, but just in case. :) And thanks again to all my reviewers, you guys are absolutely brilliant.**

**This goes with the one right before this - Depression. They're playing truth or dare, obviously. They're about... 19 or so in this part, in case you were wondering. Hermione got roped into it.**

**Disclaimer: I really don't own Harry Potter, much as I'd want too.**

* * *

**_54. Dare_**

**_Part Two of Four_**

"Truth or dare, Hermione?"

She_ hated_ this game. "Truth," she sighed, resigned to playing.

Harry grinned. "D'you like Ron?"

Giving him a death glare, she shrugged.

"Not an answer."

"Damnit. Yes."

Silence greeted her answer. She looked down, and refused to look up.

It was Ron's turn. He chose dare.

"Ask Hermione out."

Her head snapped up.

Ron looked shell-shocked. She spoke, as if it she didn't care. "If you don't want to, you don't have too. Really."

"I want to." He said firmly. "D'you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

A radiant smile crept across her face. "Absolutely."

**A/N: Please review, it always makes my day, especially since I'm going back to school tomorrow...**


	25. Hogsmeade

**Sorry, people, I thought I was going to update earlier, but school's crazy. I swear. But yeah. Here's the third part of the mini-series, it goes with the two right before it. And I want to thank ya'll for being awesome. What am I at, 85 reviews, and over 10,000 hits? You guys make my day. :D  
**

**Ron took Hermione to Hogsmeade for their date. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, really. I promise.**

* * *

**20. Hogsmeade**

**_Part Three of Four_**

Hermione could barely believe it. She was at Hogsmeade. With Ron. On a date!

She, of _all_ people, was on a date with Ron. She felt like she was floating. She had never expected him to agree to Harry's dare, but she wasn't going to complain.

"Are you ever going to stop grinning?" Ron teased.

"Wha-? Oh, I suppose so," she said, trying to tone down the smile.

"I was kidding, Hermione. You look…" he trailed off, unwilling to voice his opinion.

"I look what?" she asked, confused, looking down at herself.

He turned bright red. "Beautiful when you smile."

**A/N: Leave a note about what you thought, please, it's all I ask for writing this. :)**


	26. Ignore

**So this is the last one in this little mini-series. :) I hope you like it as much as the rest of them!! I'm debating whether or not I like the last line, but... I'm leaving it in. Let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Draco Malfoy, or Blaise Zambini, or Fred or George Weasley...**

**_59. Ignore_**

**_Part Four of Four_**

He hoped she would have ignored his blunder, but it was no use. She had asked, and he couldn't refuse her anything.

He turned bright red, right down to his ears. "Beautiful when you smile," he told her.

Now he hoped she would ignore his embarrassment.

Her smile grew until it threatened to split her face.

"Really?" she asked, almost hesitantly.

A small smile crept across his face. "Yeah. You are."

Throwing caution to the winds, he decided to risk it, and he threaded his fingers through hers. "But then again, you're always beautiful."

She blushed.

"You always have been."

**A/N: Review, _por favor_? _Bitte? S'il vous plaît? Per favore? _I'd love you forever, it'd make my day!! :D**


	27. Warn

**This is just a fluff one-shot, and I finally included Ginny and Harry, for whoever asked for it.**

**Enjoy. :)**

**EDITED BY MY DELIGHTFUL NEW BETA. :)**

_**73. Warn**_

Ginny, after looking back and forth between her brother and her sister-in-law, nudged Harry.

"Heads up," she warned, gesturing to Hermione and Ron.

Harry looked over, confused.

"What?"

Ginny grinned. "Hermione's about to blow a gasket," she told him. "My money's on her."

Harry shook his head. "Ron."

Ginny sighed. "Why do you always pick the losing side?"

"Five galleons?"

"You're on."

Fifteen minutes later, Ginny was smiling smugly at her husband. "Pay up."

Grumbling, he dug out five galleons.

Hermione looked up to see the money pass hands, and shook her head. "You bet on us?"

"Absolutely." Ginny grinned.

**A/N: Review, please!**


	28. Potions

**So, I know this probably won't ever happen. It's not very Hermione. But it's an entertaining thought. So, enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except mistakes that weren't caught by my delightful beta, cherryredxx, those are mine. :)**

_**8. Potions**_

_Part One of Two_

Everyone was dead silent.

Everyone was staring at Hermione and Ron.

Everyone's jaws were nearly scraping the floor.

Was _Hermione_actually screaming at Ron? In the middle of class? About wanting to date him?

"I swear to God, Ronald, if you don't ask me out soon, I'm moving on!" She continued her rant without taking a breath.

Ron was red with embarrassment.

Hermione was red with anger.

Harry was red with suppressed laughter.

Ron was nodding, gulping air, looking a bit like a guppy.

Hermione looked around, blushed further, and marched out of Potions without asking permission.

Harry started laughing.

**A/N: Review?**


	29. Common Room

**This is just a continuation of**_**Potions**_**. Thanks to my beta cherryredxx there should be very few mistakes (if there are, they're mine!)**

**Disclaimer: I swear, I don't own it. Any of it. My name is Kristen, not JK Rowling.**

_**32. Common Room**_

_Part Two of Two_

Hermione dropped into a chair in front of the fire, closing her eyes, wanting to disappear.

When she opened them again, Ginny was standing over her.

"What did my brother do?" she demanded.

"Nothing," Hermione admitted. "It was me."

Ginny frowned. "Wait, my brother did nothing? What happened?"

"I, ah…" Hermione blushed. "Kind of yelled to the entire Potions class that I was sick of waiting for him, and if he didn't ask me out soon, then I damn well was going to move on."

Ginny looked at her blankly before breaking out into laughter.

"It's not funny!" Hermione insisted.

**A/N: Review!**


	30. Muggle Studies

**And... pretty much AU. It'd never happen. But it's kind of funny, I suppose. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. I borrow the characters, play around with them, and put them back, hopefully in the same condition as I found them. :)** **Thank my beta cherryredxx for the lack of mistakes. :)**

_**2. Muggle Studies**_

"And… Muggle Studies," Ron finished lamely.

"Muggle Studies?" Harry asked incredulously. "You?"

Ron shrugged defensively. "Yeah, so?"

"_Why?"_

"Why what?" Ginny asked. "What did Ron do this time?"

"He's taking Muggle Studies," Harry supplied.

"Why? You hate it when Dad goes on…" she paused. "Wait… is it?"

"Shut up, Ginny," Ron snapped.

"It is!"

"What is?" Harry asked, lost.

"Shut up, Ginevra."

"Hermione! Guess what?" Ginny called. "Ron's taking Muggle Studies!"

Hermione walked over. "You? Why?"

"Because," Ron muttered.

Hermione grinned. "I finally convinced you!"

"Yeah," he said, latching onto the excuse. "Nagged me into it."

Ginny laughed. "Yeah, _right."_

**A/N: Review, please.**


	31. Cheerful

**I wrote three connected ones, like a little mini-series. I'm not entirely sure how I feel about them... I wrote them at about three in the morning. But enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I really don't own. I promise. **

_**77. Cheerful**_

_Part One of Four_

"Why are you so cheerful?"

Hermione grinned at Ron. "It's a beautiful day. Let's go for a walk?"

Ron looked outside, where it was pouring rain, and back at his wife, a worried look on his face. "Are you okay?"

Hermione _giggled_. "I'm fine. I promise. Just... come on. Let's go for a walk. Please?"

Frantically, Ron wracked his mind for any anniversaries or holidays he may have forgotten. He couldn't come up with anything. "I give. What's today?"

"What are you talking about, Ron?"

"What anniversary is it? What am I forgetting?"

Hermione laughed. "The day we became friends."

**A/N: Review, please?**


	32. Fearful

**Here's part two of a three part mini-series thing. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Thanks to cherryredxx for betaing!**

**83. Fearful**

_**Part Two of Three**_

"The day we became friends?" Ron repeated, confused.

"Yeah. You remember, right?"

Ron nodded emphatically. "Of course!"

"Really?"

Ron paused. "No," he muttered, eying her slightly fearfully.

Hermione smiled. "It's okay. I forgot, too. Remember? The troll? That was our turning point. Without that, our relationship would have never happened."

Ron looked shocked. "Friends?" He panicked. "You don't… You aren't-"

"No, no, nothing like that. Why would you think that?" Hermione looked curious for a second. "No, never mind. Nothing like that. I just want to tell you something. I have no idea when that actually happened. Come on. Please?"

**A/N: Review, please?**


	33. Author's Choice 3

**Well, here's part three.**

**Don't own. Thank you to cherryredxx! :)**

**80. Author's Choice**

_**Part Three of Three**_

Ron followed Hermione into the pouring rain, under the cover of a Shielding Charm. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"Here," Hermione announced, entering a gazebo. It was glass-enclosed, the only light provided by candles and the occasional burst of lightning.

"Hermione, what is going on?"

"Ron…" Hermione paused, facing him.

"What is it? Tell me," he urged.

"I'm… pregnant."

"You're… what?" He clutched her hands.

"Pregnant. We're having a baby."

Ron paled. "Pregnant?"

"Don't faint," Hermione sighed, exasperated.

"You're pregnant?"

Hermione grinned. "Yeah."

"I love you," he said, hugging her and spinning her around.

She laughed. "Love you, too."

**A/N: Please review!**


	34. Teem

**I believe it's been approximately... three years? I'm terrible. Forgive me. Or don't. All mistakes are mine and mine alone, but cherryredxx is here to make sure I don't embarrass myself **_**too**_** much. ;) **

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**70. Teem**

It happened every Christmas. They all gathered at the Burrow every year. Molly was in her element, shouting for her boys to do this or that, while cooking ten or so dishes at once. Hermione was always in awe of her, and just a bit jealous.

The Burrow was teeming with life.

Ron paused in his setting of the table, unusually perceptive.

"I love you," he said to her, kissing her cheek. "I always will, even if you can only manage two dishes at once." With that, he left to gather up more forks from the kitchen.

She smiled, content.

**A/N: Review, please?**


	35. Sorting Hat

**Please enjoy! My delightful beta cherryredxx cleaned it up for you guys.**

**Harry Potter is not mine!**

**25. Sorting Hat**

She was utterly terrified, even though she had, of course, read all about this process.

She really wouldn't mind being put into Ravenclaw; they were quite studious and enjoyed learning, and she had read that their common room had an entire wall filled with books.

"Granger, Hermione!"

It was her turn.

The hat was set on her head. She wouldn't mind Ravenclaw, but…

Her eyes cut to the redheaded boy, Ronald Weasley. There was something about him.

"_Weasley, eh?"_ the hat said to her softly. She jumped. "_Well, you've quite a mind about you. It won't be wasted in GRYFFINDOR!"_

_**A/N: Review, please!**_


	36. Socks

**Just for the record, each drabble unless otherwise noted has nothing to do with the others. I**_**know**___**there's another drabble that has Hermione telling Ron she's pregnant.**

**cherryredxx told me that diapers are nappies in England. Please excuse my blatant Americanism.**

**Enjoy! (I don't own HP.)**

**96. Socks**

Ron and Harry came in the door and stopped short at the sight of Hermione knitting.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Have fun, mate," he said before disappearing into the kitchen for a drink.

"Um, Hermione?" Ron asked, hesitantly. "You know we don't have any house-elves to give socks to, right?"

She stopped knitting the small socks and glared up at him.

"Ronald Weasley, these are not socks. These are booties!"

He stared at her. "What?"

Harry, snickered from the kitchen and realized what she wasn't saying. He walked out.

"Ron, how do you feel about midnight nappie changes?" he asked.

**A/N: Review, please?**


	37. Dictionary

**I don't know if Divination texts would have rituals. Just go with it.**

**Mistakes, mine. (not cherryredxx's either, she went through it and I always go through them afterwards!) Harry Potter? Not mine.**

**97. Dictionary**

"What's ingeminate?" Ron asked idly, glancing up from his Divination text on rituals.

Harry shrugged, working on his Charms essay. He refused to take Divination from Trelawney anymore. Ron looked at Hermione.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Repeat a word or phrase for emphasis. I'm not your dictionary, Ronald, there are at least two hundred over there! It wouldn't hurt to open one for once."

He grinned at her, knowing she really wasn't that put out. "Thanks, 'Mione. You're the best."

Hermione huffed and looked down at her Arithmancy homework, but a faint blush belied her earlier annoyed words.

**A/N: Review, please?**


	38. Chicken

**It's an anniversary or something, and Hermione wants to make Ron's favorite chicken. I was tired of reading stories where Hermione can't cook at all, so yay.**

**Not mine. I have a delightful new beta guys! She's looked over some past drabbles and will continue on with me to make sure everything looks pretty and grammatically correct from now on. (And that everything comes out the way I want it to!)**

**93**. **Chicken**

Hermione studied the recipe Molly had written.

Of course Ron's favorite dish was complicated, she thought as she Summoned a pan.

She could do this.

She watched as Ron took his first bite. "Did Mum send this over?"

"I can cook!" Hermione said indignantly.

"Mione, no one but Mum can make this," Ron informed her.

"I'll have you know I got an O on my Potions NEWT and _that _was much harder than this chicken," she said with an air of nonchalance, feeling a burst of pride.

Ron stared for a moment. "I knew I loved you," he said fervently.

**A/N: Review, please.**


	39. Cauldron

**It's not exactly to the book or the movie since I have neither at college with me. Ron smells Hermione, for the record.**

**Enjoy! My new, shiny beta helps me get rid of any mistakes, but alas, Harry Potter isn't mine.**

**17. Cauldron**

The cauldron steamed gently. "Can anyone tell me what this is?"

Hermione didn't bother raising her hand. "Amortentia. The strongest love potion. It invokes feelings like love, but not actual love." She broke off as several girls stepped forward, arguing over the scent. "The scent is personal to each person. For example, I smell parchment, freshly cut grass and – " she broke off again before she said Ron's name, blushing.

Ron rolled his eyes and sniffed. "I smell Mum's cooking and bacon and –" he stopped, red.

"Ten points to Gryffindor, Miss Granger!" Professor Slughorn said jovially, breaking the moment.

**A/N: Review, **_**bitte. **_


	40. Ford Angila

**This is more a moment of the trio than of Ron/Hermione, but they**_** are **_**twelve.**

**Still not mine. Thanks to my beta for editing and correcting my grievous misspelling of Ford Angila.**

**44. Ford Anglia**

"You came in a FLYING FORD ANGLIA?" she shrieked at the two startled boys the second they were in 'their' corner of the common room.

They exchanged a wary look. "Hermione," Harry began, trying to placate her.

"Don't 'Hermione' me, Harry James," she said dangerously. "What if you had crashed? You DID crash! You could have died! Ronald, stop trying to inch away from me," she snapped.

She had been terrified out of her mind when she had heard what they had done.

But they were alive and well, and in her relief from seeing them, she yelled at them.

**A/N: Review, please!**


	41. Past

**So it's been nine months and I'm quite sorry! Here's three chapters in a row (they go together!) to make up for it. Thank you to Queen Marie of Poetry for editing these three.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own!**

* * *

89. Past

"_You are my past…"_

"You've got dirt on your nose, by the way. Just there."

Those were the first words she said to me. Since then, we've fought like cats and dogs, not spoken to each other, been jealous, angry and even spiteful at each other. But we've somehow remained the best of friends since we saved each other from a troll (and very angry Professors Snape and McGonagall) in first year. We've been through chessboards, Malfoy, and an insane madman (plus some of his crazed followers) who was after our best friend.

Now I take her as my wife.

* * *

**A/N: Review?**


	42. Present

**Part two of three. I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

90. Present

"…_you are my present…"_

You look wonderful coming down the aisle.

I don't have a vocabulary like you, so wonderful will have to do. But you aren't marrying me for my vocabulary, are you? I don't know why you said yes when I asked, Merlin knows I'm the lucky one.

I've thought of another word.

Stunning.

Your father is giving you away now, and my mouth is dry. I swallow reflexively as we turn to face the minister, and the ceremony starts.

I start to say my vows.

"Hermione Jean Granger, you are my past, you are my present, and…"

* * *

**A/N: Review please?**


	43. Future

**Three of three. I really don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

91. Future

"…_and you are my future."_

I swallow.

"I'm nervous," I admit, to the laughter of those gathered. "But not about marrying you! You're," I pause. "Gorgeous. Always have been and always will be. When you're angry, or sad, or happy, it doesn't matter. It took me a while to realize it," I said, ignoring Harry's quiet snort, "but you _are _a girl, and the woman I want to be with forever. I want to make a family with you. To grow old with you. I want to always be there for you.

"I love you, Hermione, and I always will."

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are love. **


End file.
